Escondidas
by Akumatizada01
Summary: Las Escondidas de ahora en adelante era su juego favorito, solo si juega Marinette, claro


_**Escondidas…**_

Dos chicos en un clóset, escondidos, calientes y apasionados, se abrazan con locura

Mientras se besan acalorados en el refugio de ese closet, ella recostada en el suelo, totalmente sometida, y el, sobre ella, aprisionándola con su propio peso, excitándose cada vez más con cada jadeo y gemido que la chica dejaba salir.

Y es que ¿Cómo no gemir? Sentir la legua caliente y mojada del chico de sus sueños, pasarse con esmero sobre sus sensibles pechos, una y otra vez, además de esa mano inquieta que se roza sobre su ropa, justo sobre su intimidad, imposible no gemir y hasta jadear

-Adrien…- llama agitada, claramente su mente no está trabajando bien, sus mejillas rojas a más no poder solo muestran su vergüenza, pero, esa vergüenza no es suficiente para hacerla recobrar la cordura, y darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo

-shhh, no agás ruido, o nos encontraran- él le sonríe pícaro, en sus ojos verdes se ven el deseo y placer que le provoca tener a la chica solo para él, los ojos de ella le devuelven la mirada, se paraliza al sentir esa dichosa mano, dejar de rozar sobre la tela, los dedos agiles abren la cremallera del pantalón y tiran de este junto con su ropa interior, la dejan expuesta y al descubierto, los mismos dedos se acercan a su intimidad, la rozan de manera suave y sin pedir permiso, un dedo se adentra lentamente en ella.

-A-Adrien…haa…para-le ruega, no puede evitar aferrarse con fuerza al cuello de chico para jalarlo hacia abajo, buscando sostenerse de algún lado, para soportar esa placentera tortura, él le dice cosas al oído, cosas que no hacen más que avergonzarla *…estas tan mojada…tan apretada…quiero meterte más que los dedos…* cosas tan pervertidas que ni el mismo se creía que las estaba diciendo, pero bueno, eran la verdad.

-ha… Mmm…Adrien- ella no sabe que más decir, no le salen las palabras, el la besa en el cuello, mientras uno de sus brazos sostiene casi todo su peso, y su otra mano, se mueve sin parar en el interior femenino, tan increíblemente acogedor, se siente en el cielo y a la vez en el infierno, infierno por eso que ya empezaba a dolerle entre las piernas.

-mari… ¿q-quieres tocarme tú… también? – pregunta tímido y un poco esperanzado, ya que su compañera no hacía más que abrazar su cuello y gemir ante sus atenciones, pero, el también quería ser atendido por esas finas manos, o esa boquita de fresa que en solo unas horas había besado hasta el cansancio, o tal vez, solo tal vez, si los dioses del olimpo y la suerte estaban de su lado, podría llegar a…a

Se paralizo y sus pensamientos se cortaron de golpe, al sorpresivamente sentir, como una pequeña y cálida mano, se deslizaba por los bordes de su pantalón, y con cautela se adentraban bajo esto, tembló y trago pesado, cuando la timina mano de la chica, rodeo su miembro erecto bajo la tela, no pudo evitar jadear el también, la mano de ella se movió hacia abajo y arriba, por todo el largo del miembro.

-M-Marinette…Yo…haa-se abrazó a la chica, moviendo nuevamente su dedo dentro de ella, ahora si podía morir de placer, poco más y estaría babeando, su cadera se quería mover por sí sola, jadeaban los dos, y el sabia, que tal vez, algo más pasaría

Todo iba bien…hasta que.

-TOC-TOC-TOC- la puerta del clóset en el cual se encontraban, fue golpeada desde afuera, ambos se quedaron de piedra ante el sonido que hizo latir más rápido sus corazones de ser posible, sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-Adrien, tus amigos se cansaron de buscarte y se fueron a sus casas, creo que ganaste el juego- la voz inquebrantable de Natalie, se oyó fría como siempre desde afuera. *amigos, buscando* esas palabras hicieron eco, en las mentes de ambos adolescentes, los cuales recordaron de la nada que antes de esa situación estaban jugando a las escondidas con Nino y Alya.

-¿Adrien, estas ahí? Vi en las cámaras como tú, y la chica, Marinette, se escondían en este clóset- hablo de nuevo la vos de la asistente

-¡Sí! Y-ya nos vamos, ¡digo! … ¡s-salimos! Nataniel, ¡digo!, Natalie- respondió muerto de nervios Adrien, levantándose con el cuerpo como si fuera de gelatina, su cara estaba pálida y sentía su corazón a punto de salirse por su boca.

-¿están bien los dos?-pregunto la asistente extrañada por la respuesta tan nerviosa y confusa que dio el chico. Tenía sus ideas, así que prefirió no abrir la puerta.

-¡SI! Perfectos estamos-casi le grito Adrien, intentando levantar a su compañera del suelo, la cual estaba igual que él, con la diferencia de que ella no se levantaba y movía la boca sin decir nada.

-¿ok? Cuando estén listos para salir, bajen al comedor, el chef hiso una merienda para ambos-dijo finalmente la mujer, arreglo su flequillo y se retiró elegantemente, no queriendo intervenir más.

Adrien escucho el tic tac de los tacones alejarse.

-Marinette, ¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto a la otra que seguía atónita por la repentina sorpresa.

-g-ganamos el juego de las escondidas- finalmente dijo ella, con la cara pálida y el cuerpo tembloroso

Adrien sonrió de pronto soltando un largo suspiro de alivio, ayudo a la avergonzada jovencita a levantase y acomodar su ropa, la abrazo de la nada

-quiero volver a jugar escondidas contigo- le susurró al oído, apretándola con fuerza y sonriendo al imaginar la cara que esta tendría, aunque, de veras que quería jugar a las escondidas de nuevo con ella, desde ahora y por el momento era el mejor juego que había jugado con Marinette…

 _ **Hola. Por cada sonrojo y cada risa, me deben un reviews.**_

 _ **Esos son los términos del contrato que aceptaron al leer este aviso xD**_

 _ **¿Ya jugaron el juego oficial de Ladybug?**_

 _ **Sin más que decir y en espera de sus comentarios me despido cordialmente**_

 _ **Chao, chao mis malvados akumas :3**_


End file.
